


Do you think you can dirty talk to me in Tagalog, Iwa-chan?

by sleepy_ramtsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Half-Filipino Semi Eita, Humor, M/M, Romance, philippines, travelling
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ramtsun/pseuds/sleepy_ramtsun
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime receives a letter from his grandmother, asking him and Eita to visit Philippines on her 90th birthday. Chaos ensues when Oikawa and Shirabu demand to be with them on their trip.Or alternately,"Do you think you can dirty talk me in Tagalog, Iwa-chan?""I'm going to pretend I did not just hear that.""Bu--""Do you want me to hit you again, Oikawa?""So mean, Iwa-chan!"





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is long overdue but a quick shout-out to @EITADAKIMASU for giving me the permission to do a short AU of this! Hope you'll enjoy reading, darling ~
> 
> I'll probably make at least four chapters of this, but until then, please be patient with me!
> 
> I won't translate the Filipino words into English so I hope you'll understand why I placed the Language as Wikang Filipino :)

 

 

 

_Sa mga mahal kong Hajime at Eita,_

_Nasasabik na ako makita kayo muli. Bakit hindi niyo na binibisita si Lola sa Pilipinas? Sana ngayong araw naman ng kaarawan ko ay umuwi na kayo para ipagdiwang ko ito kasama ng dalawa kong pinakamamahal na mga apo._

_Nagmamahal,_

_Lola Saki_

 

 

  • • •  

 

 

There was a moment of brief silence, before Semi Eita breathed out a sigh.

"So what now?"

Beside him, Iwaizumi Hajime was sharing a similar look of despair.

"They're not going to like this."

"They won't," Eita agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sensed an incoming headache. "No, they really won't."

"Who's going to be the good angel this time?" Hajime asked tiredly, making him shrug.

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"You're on."

 

 

  • • • 

 

 

_To my dearest Hajime and Eita,_

_I am looking forward to seeing the both of you again. Why haven't you been visiting grandma here in the Philippines? I wish that this time, on my birthday, you'll go home to celebrate it with me._

_Love,_

_Grandma Saki_

 

 

• • • 

 

 

It's not that going to the Philippines to celebrate his most favorite grandmother's birthday was a hassle because it's most definitely not but see, Hajime knows that they'll have to stay for at least a month in the Philippines. Judging by the tone of the letter, Grandma Saki genuinely wants to spend some time with them now that she's about ten years away from being a century old. 

Longevity may have been favoring their line for quite a while but that's not to say that outside influences may bring their grandmother to the afterlife without even spending some time with her for what could be the last time.

And while it's not usually a problem for the both of them to spend a month to another country, their boyfriends might have something to say about it when they find out.

Like, right now.

"We're going away."

"Eh?" Tooru and Kenjirou blinked, making Eita sigh as he halfheartedly smacked Hajime's right arm as the duo across them looked at a loss on what he was trying to say.

(If there was one thing Hajime hates was to play bad demon on situations like this. But what Eita doesn't know won't hurt him.)

"What my cousin here wants to say,"  the ash blonde haired male stressed, preparing himself for what will happen next. "We have to go to the Philippines for a month to visit our grandmother. Our flight is in two days' time and  _tangina mo naman Hajime, bakit ba natin kailangan ibunyag 'to sa pampublikong lugar?"_

The last part was muttered in a low hiss, just barely registering on the dark haired male's words as Tooru yelled out a, "YOU'RE LEAVING IN TWO DAYS' TIME?!"

"Calm down, Oikawa," Hajime growled, eye twitching at the taller male's dramatics as he yanked him back to his chair where Kenjirou sat spluttering in equal parts surprised and furious. The cafe was deathly silent, patrons staring at them in bemusement and annoyance, in the case of the employees. "You're going to get us kicked out before we even told you the reason why!"

"But why so soon?" Tooru whined, looking pitifully at him with a pout on his face. "You could have told us a few days earlier than that so we can prepare!"

"Prepare for what?" Hajime muttered as Eita spoke up, tone apologetic as he started to explain.

"The letter just arrived earlier this morning, and when we looked at the schedule of the tickets, it was set by Friday."

"Who sent it, though?" Kenjirou finally piped up, tilting his head in a deceptively curious and patient way were it not for his fingers drumming rhythmically against the wooden table. Eita gulped, before steeling himself enough to reply in a somewhat even tone.

"Our grandmother."

Besides him, Tooru let out a snort. "Figures an old hag would send tickets via mail without realizing that the shipping can get delayed."

"Oi," Hajime bit out, glaring at him, "don't talk to my grandmother like that."

"Can you blame me for my actions?" Tooru yelped, "for all I know, this can be a ploy for you to be set up to one of her friends' daughters without knowing that you have a beautiful Japanese boyfriend!"

Hajime opened his mouth, but Tooru cut him off once more.

"Ah! Kenji-chan and I could come with you if you want!" he exclaimed, nudging Kenjirou excitedly. "Won't you like that, Kenji-chan?"

"Hey--" an elbow to the gut shut him up as he peered at Eita's fairly serene face. 

"Do you really want to be arguing with them while they're like this right now?" The ashy blonde haired male gestured to the duo, watching as how Kenjirou's head bobbed in agreement to whatever Tooru was saying near his ear.

"Would you rather want them to come with us?" Hajime gawked.

"I don't see why not."

_"Gago."_

_"Mas gago ka, hayup."_

"Do you even have any idea just how much we'll suffer?" the dark haired male asked, almost desperately as he stared at his cousin.

He didn't even need a gut feeling to tell to him that everything will go wrong.

Tooru in the streets of Tondo?

Kenjirou wandering around Divisoria?

Rubbing a hand on his face, Eita patted him solidly on the back as they waited for their boyfriends to finish talking.

"It'll be an adventure," Eita offered, smiling ever so slightly. "We can show them the places where we used to play and get them to eat Filipino food."

"Think we can convince them to try out  _isaw?"_

"We'll see."

Well, if Hajime was going to suffer, he sure as hell won't be suffering alone.

 

 

  • • • 

 

 

_"Pupunta talaga kayo sa Maynila, kuya?"_

_"Oo. Pwede ba kaming tumuloy muna diyan sa bahay ninyo bago kami pumunta sa Licab?"_

_"Pwede naman! Tuwang-tuwa kaya si Mama nang malaman niyang bibisita kayo ni Kuya Eita! Miss na miss ka na namin!"_

_"Miss na miss ka na rin namin. O siya, matulog ka na, ha? Tawagan na lang kita ulit bukas bago kami pumunta sa paliparan."_

 

 

• • • 

 

 

"Do you think we'll need a dictionary, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked as soon as Hajime ended the phone call, pale form lounging on his bed while he looked at him expectantly.

"Just download a translation app on your phone, Tooru," he sighed, waving him off, "and just keep close to me. Philippines is different from Japan."

"Different how?" And maybe it was endearing how much effort Tooru was placing in preparing for their trip or how much he was eager to know where Hajime spent his five years of childhood in but either way, Hajime couldn't help but pull Tooru into a kiss.

"Hajime?" Tooru asked, voice breathy as his eyes became half-mast.

"I love you," Hajime muttered, before kissing him again.

"I love you more," the pale-skinned male giggled as he was peppered in kisses, "be my personal tour guide in the Philippines, okay?"

"Of course," Hajime replied, because even when he senses his impending doom as the day of their flight gets nearer and nearer, he'd much rather hope that he would enjoy it with his boyfriend as much as he's able to. "Did you pack everything you need?"

"Yes," Tooru whined when he stopped his ministrations, "just continue already, Hajime!"

Even in foreplay, the brunette was still the same bratty one that he fell in love with for a long time. And Hajime wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine."

 

 

 • • • 

 

 

"Wake up, Kenjirou," Eita hummed, stroking the copper colored strands as he sat beside the rumpled bed.

"It's time already?" Was the sleepy grumble.

"Yes." The ashy blonde haired male replied with a small smile, noticing how Kenjirou leaned into his touch and whined when he pulled his hand away. "Wash up, Kenjirou. We have to get going soon."

Preparing a small breakfast for the two of them was relatively quick, with Eita balancing his phone in one hand and the spoon feeding Kenjirou on the other as the younger male sat himself on his lap. 

 _Malapit na kayo?_  Hajime's voice reverberated throughout the dining room, Kenjirou perking up as the ashy blonde haired male took his time to answer.

_**Kumakain pa lang. Pero paalis na rin kami. Kayo?** _

Eita tried not to laugh at the adorably awed look on the other setter's face as he spoke.

_Tangina ni Oikawa, ayaw pa rin lumabas ng banyo, akala mo naman rarampa sa paliparan yung gago. Gusto ko na mag-toothbrush para tapos na kami dito._

**_Tawagan mo muna si Tala habang naghihintay ka. Para hindi mo na kailangan yun intindihan kapag papaalis na tayo._ **

_Sige._

"Your accent..." Kenjirou mumbled, cheeks tinting as he raised an eyebrow. "It's different when you speak in Japanese."

"It is?" Eita inquired, looking surprised. "It sounds the same to me."

"Speak in Tagalog more often," Kenjirou huffed, making him chuckle as his blush deepened. "And teach me how to speak in Tagalog."

"When we have time," the elder agreed, tone fond as he continued to feed the younger male. "Now, open up, Kenji. You have to finish this quickly."

Eita can't wait to get this over with.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a second note, I'm having way too much fun writing this so I'll make it a seven chaptered fic instead!
> 
> Enjoy reading! And thank you for the comments aaaaa
> 
> seriously, they're primarily the reason why I'm publishing this chapter so soon today

 

 

 

"Are lines always this long at airports?" Tooru asked, looking bewildered by the amount of bustling crowds as they landed on the Ninoy Aquino International Airport. His neck pillow was strapped securely behind his backpack, form seemed to be huddled closer to him as he gawked at his surroundings. "More importantly, there's so many people..."

Hajime would have affection squeezing him tightly at the look of utter awe were it not for the headache that was currently occupying him as he stared at the sea of people. Particularly, in the luggage pick-up area.

 _"Okay lang kayo diyan, Eita?"_  he asked tiredly, blinking rapidly in a futile effort to at the very least, minimize the people his eyes could see. He had forgotten one of the main reasons why they're reluctant to travel to the Philippines every year for a visit.

Eita took one look at Kenjirou's disgruntled face before he shook his head with a wry smile.

 _"Mang-aaway na ba tayo ng mga_ guard?"

 _"Unang-unang tapak pa lang away kaagad ang hinahanap?"_  Hajime snorted, before peering at their respective boyfriends. Both of which, seemed torn whether to be amazed at the amount of people occupying one area or annoyed that they barely seem to apologize whenever they happen to bump into their forms. "Why don't you go wait at Starbucks while we go and take our luggage? Buy an Americano for me, Oikawa."

"Are you sure?" Tooru asked, looking apprehensive as he glanced at them and then to the lump of people crowding at the pick-up area. "We can always--"

"I'm sure, Oikawa," Hajime cut him off, eyes softening at his thoughtfulness. "Just wait in Starbucks and we'll find you there."

"If you say so."

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Oikawa-kun," Eita finally intervened, patting Kenjirou's head when he espied the pout on the youngest of the four's lips. "Buy a macchiato for me, Kenji?"

"Okay," the copper haired male mumbled, relaxing at the domestic gesture and flashing them a tiny smile. "Be careful."

"Go on, Oikawa," Hajime grunted, waving off the taller male's pout. His hands fumbled to hold on to the straps of Tooru's backpack to pull him into a quick forehead kiss, forcing the brunette to crouch down for a moment before Hajime stepped back with reddened ears. "Will that be enough to let you go?"

Tooru blinked, before a dazed smile worked its way on his fair features.

"Aye aye, Iwa-chan!" For a moment, the two half-Filipinos watched as Oikawa dragged Kenjirou towards the said coffee shop, Eita almost snorting when the latter snarled at the man who almost bowled them over without even apologizing.

"I don't know how you don't get into fights with that kind of walking time bomb," Hajime chuckled, Eita smirking from beside.

"And I don't know how you don't get into fights with that kind of walking sex-on-legs," the ashy blonde haired male shot back, chortling when Hajime glared halfheartedly at him.

_"Bastos ka, alam mo ba 'yun?"_

_"Kung bastos ako,"_  Eita raised an eyebrow,  _"anong tawag mo sa iyo?"_

 _"Pakyu,"_ Hajime twitched, before heading towards the direction of the pickup area.

Eita watched him go, shaking his head with another laugh before catching up besides him.

"Are we checking in on a hotel?" Eita asked lightly, unfazed by the bumping of other people as they waited for their luggage to appear.

"We're going to spend the night on Tala's house," Hajime answered shortly, tapping his right foot on the ground with impatience as he refused to get irritated by the jostling of the hurrying passengers. "Or at least, until I decide whether to take the bus or rent a car to going to Licab."

"You do realize Oikawa-kun's not going to like that," Eita replied carefully, "along with Kenjirou."

"They have to deal with it," Hajime sighed, his head continuously pounding behind his eyes. "And it's not like the house is too shabby enough for their tastes. You know how well-off Tala is."

"Uh huh, and you must know how well-off the rest of their neighbors are," the ashy blonde haired male pointed out, tone just hinting the barest tastes of sarcasm as they picked up the suitcases. "Need I remind you of karaokes and frequent drunken fights?"

 _"Akala mo naman 'yun lang ang meron pagdating sa Tondo,"_  the dark haired male raised eyebrow,  _"ano kami? Mga barbaro?"_

"More like  _palaban,"_  Eita pointed out in a blunt tone, the quick shift from Japanese to Tagalog making a lot of heads nearby to swivel around to face them in curiosity.

_"Gigil mo talaga ako, no?"_

"Slight _lang. Alam mo naman kung gaano kita kamahal, pinsan kong bayot."_

Hajime spluttered before kicking him on the shin with a strangled yell, making Eita wheeze in both amusement and pain.

_"Tangina mo."_

 

 

• • • 

 

 

"Five hundred, five hundred." Hajime was ready to commit murder. Eita, on the other hand, was unimpressed.

"How about two hundred, sir?" Eita asked not unkindly, sensing that his cousin was probably not in the right mindset to even consider be diplomatic at the scam currently thrown in their way. "Or maybe three hundred? I think five hundred is too much."

"No five hundred, I'll leave," the taxi driver threatened, reaching over to start rolling the windows to show his point.

"Why can't we take the five hundred already, Iwa-chan?" Tooru whined from behind them, "I want to take a nap already!"

Unsurprisingly, waiting for a long time was reigning an all-time number on the brunette's daily top hate list. After the fiasco on the Starbucks at the airport, Tooru looked  _done_.

"Then leave," Hajime all but growled as he ignored the brunette's whine, stepping back to allow the car to go off and similarly ignoring Eita's sighs and Tooru's spluttering remarks.

It had been the fifth driver who tried and failed to scam them, immediately offering nothing short of half a thousand for driving to Tondo. Hajime was close to punching one particular driver, hand itching to flag down an airport security personnel and file a report because no way is he going to spend that amount of money for just one trip. The fucker had the gall to mock them in Tagalog for being gay before driving off like it wasn't evident that he's just bitter that he failed to scam them.

For a moment, he despaired not having the foresight to install Uber and Grab but he supposes it was nice to exercise his stubborn on healthy grounds (not really).

"Where are going to spend the night, Iwaizumi-san?" Kenjirou asked, a hint of tiredness present in his normally steadfast voice as he crouched down the curb. Over the copper haired male's head, the ashy blonde haired male shot him a look.

Hajime rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, taking out his cellphone as he replied the younger male's question. "We're going to spend the night in my aunt's house. I'll try to see if they can pick us up."

 _"Gusto kong sabihin na bilisan mo,"_ Eita commented mildly, before shaking his head in amusement. "But it would be useless to even say it."

"Eat some food while we're waiting," Hajime instructed, briefly squeezing one of Tooru's hands in silent apology as he started to distance himself from the trio to get some stronger signal.

It took a few tries, but his aunt finally managed to pick up.

_"Hajime?"_

"Hi, Tita." Guilt coursed through his frame at the drowsiness present on the woman's voice, but the dark haired male chose to focus on the matter at hand.  _"Kakadating lang namin po dito sa Pilipinas kaso wala po kaming masakyan."_

 _"Sige, si Tito Marcus mo na lang yung susundo sa inyo."_  Shuffling sounds were heard from the other end, before his aunt spoke again.  _"Kumain na ba kayo ng hapunan?"_

 _"Kumakain pa lang po,"_  he answered, unable to help the smile from appearing on his lips at the familiar question. _"Pasensya na po sa abala, Tita."_

 _"Ano ka ba? Alam mo naman na_ okay _lang sa amin kung kakailanganin mo ng tulong. Siya, pahinga muna kayo diyan. Ite-text ko na lang ikaw kapag malapit na yung Tito mo,_ okay?"

 _"Salamat po, Tita."_ The middle-aged woman hung up moments after saying their goodbyes, finally making him relax as he shuffled back to where the trio is staying.

 _"Si Tito Marcus ang susundo sa atin,"_ Hajime informed them, making Eita raise an eyebrow.

_"Kelan siya dadating?"_

_"Ite-text na lang daw ni Tita kapag malapit na,"_ Hajime shrugged, taking a sip from his Americano as he leaned against the wall. Tooru scooted closer to him after a while, feeding him bits and pieces of the sandwich he bought as silence filled the air.

Away from the noisy airport, the late night ambience seemed to suck out any will to talk and instead, appreciate the blissful silence that night can only bring.

"Ne, Iwa-chan."

Except for Tooru's mouth, unfortunately. 

"What is it, Oikawa?" Hajime grunted, closing his eyes as he rest his head against the wall.

"How come you don't speak in Filipino that much whenever you're with us?" the brunette asked, making him crack open one eye to stare at him with thinly-veiled incredulity.

"Are you really asking me to insult you in a different language while you're unaware?!"

"Iwa-chan no!" Tooru yelped, hands coming frantically to gesture that he hadn't meant for it to sound like that. "It's just that I haven't heard you say something in Filipino without following it up a few minutes afterward!"

Hajime wanted to smack his head to the wall. Repeatedly.

 

_Baka bangag lang si Tooru, o kaya sabaw._

_Maiintindihan naman niya yun._

_Siguro ganyan yung epekto ng Pilipinas sa mga bagong dating na banyaga._

 

A little ways in front of them, Eita was chortling while Kenjirou looked lost.

"I just don't want to come off as offensive," Hajime muttered shortly, before adding a quiet, _"at magmumukha rin akong tanga kapag ginawa ko yun."_

At that point, Eita was outright laughing.

"Iwa-chan is so considerate!" Tooru gushed, wrapping his long arms around him and subsequently suffocating the shorter male.

"Stop it, ack!"

"I didn't speak in Filipino at all that much to my teammates, to be honest," the ashy blonde haired male offered with a smile, the copper haired male beside him making a hum of agreement. "It's easier to speak in English or in Japanese because we don't have to worry as coming off as insulting or making an offensive remark. The Filipino language relies heavily on intonation to be understood, and sometimes, when we stress a word, we might come off as the opposite of what we had intended. Much like Japanese but for me, it's a bit more complicated than that."

The dark haired male sighed at the looks of wonder and curiosity he's seeing on their boyfriends' faces, though his lips quirked into a slight smile.

"The context behind what we say is important through gestures and intonations, because we'll often repeat the same word that has a different meaning lots of times to represent what we are actually trying to say when we're in a rush," Hajime fumbled, meeting Eita's knowing eyes. "It's hard to explain but mostly, you have to be good at guessing what the person you're talking is trying to say but can't find the right words to describe it. Hence, the repetition of the same word that is related to what they want you to understand."

Tooru gasped dramatically.

"Does that mean you're really not lying when you said English is hard for you?"

"Oi!" Hajime exclaimed, ears turning pink at the questioning look he got from Kenjirou and one of understanding from Eita.

"Studying three different languages is hard," Eita stated quietly, "we still don't know a lot of words in Filipino because most of them aren't used in casual conversations anymore."

"So you rely on informal terms?" Tooru inquired, looking so adorably lost but determined to understand that Hajime's heart had never felt so full.

"A mix of both, to be honest," the ashy blonde haired male shrugged. "Again, it depends on who we're talking to and what we're going to talk about. That's why you'll hear English mixed in with Filipino because we don't care much about which word to use but rather, what makes it easier for us to understand what the other is trying to say. Get it?"

"Somewhat," Tooru mumbled, making him roll his eyes.

"Don't think too hard about it or else your head will hurt." He knocked his head lightly with his knuckles, making the taller male wince.

"Such a brute, Iwa-chan!" Tooru clutched the apparently injured part of head with a cry.

_Why you..._

"So I'm a brute now?" Hajime asked darkly. The dark haired male's eye twitched, and he loomed towards a rapidly paling Tooru with a clenched fist as he folded his sleeves back up.

"Do you want this brute to demonstrate another one, huh?"

"DON'T SHOW YOUR BICEPS SO EASILY LIKE THAT, IWA-CHAN!" The sudden unholy screech made him freeze, allowing Tooru to roll down his sleeves with nimble fingers while Eita snorted.

 

.

 

..

 

 

...

 

 

 

 _"What the fuck, Oikawa."_  Hajime deadpanned as he yanked his arm away from the brunette's fingers, eye twitching at the subsequent whine.

"If you're going to demonstrate your brutish tendencies, Iwa-chan," Tooru pouted, "don't show others your biceps!"

"And why the fuck not, Oikawa?"

"Because it'll make them look at you more than they'll look at me!" Tooru exclaimed, scrunching up his nose in displeasure at the thought. "And you know I can't have that."

Hajime spluttered, torn between feeling offended or annoyed at his boyfriend as the taller male looked at him defiantly.

He would have opened his mouth to say something, before a loud honk cut him off.

In the same instant, his phone vibrated with a text.

 

 

_From: Tita Baby_

_Subject: Car_

_Nandiyan na yung Tito mo, Hajime._

 

 

Eita caught his gaze before nodding, making him jog at the car parked a little ways away from them and peered at the opened car window.

His uncle's smiling face made guilt course through him once more.

 _"Sorry po talaga sa abala, Tito,"_  Hajime apologized, but the older Filipino waved him off.

 _"Mas mabuti pang umuwi kayo ng may kasamang kakilala kaysa naman sa magbayad pa kayo ng mahal at i-drop off kayo sa maling lugar,"_ his uncle chortled, beckoning him inside. _"Tawagin mo na yung mga kasama mo, Hajime. Para makaalis na tayo_."

He did a quick head bow in reply, before jogging back towards the trio and picking up his and Tooru's luggage.

 _"Halika na,"_ he urged, grabbing at Tooru's hand as they walked towards the red car.

Kenjirou had beaten Tooru as he hurried towards the window seat, followed by the pouting male, then Hajime, and finally, Eita as the ashy blonde haired male in the front seat as he finished placing their suitcases on the trunk.

"Okay na kayo, diyan?" Marcus asked, making the two Japanese males blink while Eita hummed an affirmative. The engine gave a quiet purr as they went out of the driveway and into the road, headlights on as Hajime finally relaxed back on the cushions.

Silence seemed to fill in the air after that, before Kenjirou started dozing on Tooru's shoulder. The brunette himself looked sleepy, but he seemed to be torn between giving in or watching the city pass by them in a series of bright and  colorful blurs.

"Sleep, Oikawa," Hajime sighed, cheeks warming when he looked at him in sleepy confusion. "We have time to explore the rest of Manila later. Just take a nap or something. I can practically feel your exhaustion flowing off of you in waves."

"Meanie," Tooru humphed, before nuzzling his shoulder. "Night night, Hajime."

It didn't take long before his breaths also evened out.

 _"Matulog muna kayo ng saglit,"_  his uncle advised, patting at Eita's left shoulder and catching Hajime's tired gaze on the rearview mirror with an understanding smile. _"Medyo matagal-tagal din ang biyahe, anak."_

_"Pero Tito..."_

_"Okay lang ako,"_  Marcus waved them off with a chortle.  _"'Wag nang matigas ang ulo, Hajime. Gigisingin ko na lang kayo kapag malapit na."_

The dark haired male frowned before ultimately deciding to let it go. He glanced a look at the sleeping males beside him, before resting his head against the cool window. His uncle never broke his promises anyway.

 _"Tulog na,"_  Eita singsonged softly with a snicker, making him kick the seat in annoyance.

_"Pakyu. Kasama ka rin kaya sa matutulog."_

_"Mga anak,"_  his uncle warned, making him roll his eyes even as he obediently shut up.

He'll make Eita pay.

**Soon.**

And with that thought in mind, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

 

 

 

When Hajime came to some semblance of sanity, it came with a piece of a familiar grunt.

_"Hoy."_

He couldn't even bring himself to greet what was probably Eita's annoyed face, choosing to roll over as far away from the male as possible while his memory from last night came to him in gentle streams.

_"Gising na, hoy."_

Oh right. Tooru and Kenjirou chose to share a room, more out of politeness than being remotely decent when they met the sleepy occupants of his uncle's house. Briefly, he remembered the reason why Eita was simultaneously the best and worst roommate one could ever have.

_"Gumising ka nang hinayupak ka, hoy!"_

Semi Eita, that one cousin who goes to sleep late but manages to still wake up with the sun without looking like he's eaten shit.

_"Umagang-umaga nagmumura ka agad?"_  the dark haired male groaned, kicking one of the ashy blonde haired male's arms as it creeped up to one of his exposed legs. "Fuck off, Eita."

_"Sa tingin mo ba gusto ko rin yung ginagawa ko?"_  Eita asked, sounding incredulous as Hajime sneaked a glance on his dressed up form. _"Dali na._  Get ready for breakfast before we show them around the streets."

"Remind me why did I let you persuade me to agree to this again?" Hajime grumbled, finally rolling over his back to stare at the cream-colored ceiling. In the background, the air conditioner hummed quietly as sunlight slipped through thin strips of the dark blue curtains.

"Because you don't want to risk being deaf before thirty?"

"..."

"No amount of love can erase the fact that Oikawa-kun can potentially damage your ears when he gets annoyed and whiny enough, Hajime," Eita pointed out, patting his right thigh before getting up from the rumpled bed.

"Fine."

"Get down after twenty, Hajime," he stated, stretching his arms as he went towards the wooden door. The hanging clothes moved slightly as he closed it, one pair of pants falling to the ground as Hajime stared after the door.

Olive green eyes glanced at the cat-themed clock beside the bedside table.

7:30 AM.

What a great time to be awake.

 

 

 

• • • 

 

 

 

"You didn't tell me you already had a boyfriend in Japan!" Was the first thing that greeted him as he padded noisily down the wooden stairs in his flip flops, fluffy white towel hanging off his sleeveless shoulders as he walked towards the dining room.

Hajime took a moment to take in the scene, before he restrained the near-automatic urge to smack Tooru's smug face as he beckoned him to sit on the empty seat on his left.

Tala, his younger cousin from his mother's side, smiled hesitantly at him in greeting as she sat across his aunt, Eita on her right side followed by Kenjirou. Aunt Baby occupied Tooru's left with a teasing beam, as uncle Marcus took up the head of the table with a Manila Bulleting in one hand and a cup of coffee on the other.

"Good morning," is what he greeted instead of uttering a well-placed, "What the fuck," striding over to available and pointedly making it screech loudly as he scooted closer to the table.

"You're just in time!" Aunt Baby gushed eagerly, eyes sparkling in excitement as she passed the scrambled eggs toward him. "Tooru here was just telling us that the both of you were part in a volleyball club at your school!  _Nako, Hajime, bakit hindi ka pala-kwento kagaya ng boyfriend mo? Buti pa si Eita tumatawag dito kahit papaano para i-update yung Tita niyo!"_

The dark haired male's eye twitched, before he shot a withering glare on Eita's serenely eating form.  _Bwisit._

_"Tita,"_  Tooru caught their attention once more, the syllables sounding awkward on his tongue but nonetheless, it filled Hajime a brief sense of pride at how determined the pale male was to getting it right, "uh, Hajime...and I, were teammates. I, setter, and Hajime, uh, spiker. He's vice-captain...whire I'm the...captain!"

"Oh wow! I bet Hajime's a real handful, is he?"

"H-Handfur..." Tooru scrunched his nose in confusion, before Hajime decided to translate it into Japanese for him in a low voice. The shorter male choked back a cough when the brunette squeezed his short-clad thighs in thanks before a mischievous smile spread across his handsome features.

"Y-Yes! Hajime a handf-furl!"he declared in stuttering English, pouting at his aunt for appeal and making Kenjirou stifle a laugh. Eita, on the other hand, had no such qualms agreeing to Tooru's hidden ploy as Hajime froze while eating a pandesal.  _"Tita,_ Hajime arways yerls at...me! He hits me too! C-Carled me mean...names and, and w-won't let me kiss him d-during...practice."

"Oh my," Aunt Baby was taken aback, warm features shifted into one of surprise as Eita nodded with a wince, Hajime having kicked his leg for the unjustified betrayal and willingness to throw him under the bus so casually. "Is this true, Hajime?"

"N--" But the ashy blonde haired male beat him to it.

"There's never a day that goes without Hajime trying to hit Oikawa on the back, Tita," Eita stated solemnly, making his uncle pause in reading the newspaper to stare at him in disbelief as he spluttered in offense. Tala peered at him through wide eyes. "You should have seen how hard he hits him at times."

"It's not as if he doesn't deserve it!" Hajime yelled, making Eita cackle as his aunt and uncle stared at him in confusion or in his aunt's case, rising ire. "Oi, how come you al--"

_"Anong sinabi ko kapag nag-aaway sa harap ng hapag-kainan?"_  Aunt Baby asked a little too sweetly, making him snap his mouth shut as he obediently went back to plate.

_"Sagot, Hajime."_

_"Dapat hindi po nag-aaway dahil biyaya po ang nakalagay,"_  Hajime answered almost instantly, taking a hotdog just for the sake of it and methodically slicing it into bite-sized pieces. Tooru made a noise of confusion similarly with Kenjirou, looking lost at how submissive their two boyfriends were acting.

_"Buti naman at nagkakaintindihan tayo, mga anak,"_  his aunt smiled, more of a baring of teeth than a genuine one before turning her attention to Tooru. "You were saying, dear?"

The dark haired male glowered at his half-Filipino cousin from his mutilated pieces of breakfast foods.

_"Bwisit ka, alam mo ba yun?"_  he grumbled, low enough for only him to hear.

_"Hindi ka pa ba sanay?"_

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

 

_"Mag-ingat kayo, ha?_  Be careful," Aunt Baby hummed, the petite woman handing them some money even with Eita's and Hajime's subsequent protests. "Be back for lunch, okay?"

It was late in the morning, just a little after nine, and looking out as the twisting routes and alleys before them already threatened Hajime to just stay back at the house for a while.

_"Paarlam, Tita!"_ Tooru stammered through the Filipino words, his beam overpowering the heavily accented words as he interlaced his fingers with Hajime's right hand.

Eita had insisted to be the one who'll lock the gate, conversing quietly with Tala as the young girl waved at them goodbye with a bright smile.

"Your family here is nice," Tooru mumbled as he nuzzled his cheeks against Hajime's right shoulder, chuckling at the stares directed at them. The shorter male rolled his eyes, feeling a little flustered from the attention but nonetheless, started to walk when Eita neared upon them.

"Where are we going, senpais?" Kenjirou inquired, glancing in curiosity at the shrieking children and the peeling paints of some of the houses they passed they passed by. The copper haired male had a light brown bell hat perched atop his head, to shield his eyes from the steadily warming rays of the sun.

They turned into a narrow alley on their right, Tooru letting out a huff of disgust once he saw the moss creeping on the wall along with the distinct smell of puke and piss. A few children ran past them, their laughter echoing through the alley along with their footsteps.

_"Taya!"_

"Are the streets always like this, Iwa-chan?" He scrunched up his nose in displeasure, Eita chuckling when he spotted the shorter male rolling his eyes.

"This is where Eita and I used to play, idiot," Hajime grunted, running a slender finger to the rough surface of the walls in a brief moment of nostalgia before letting his arm drop. 

"Ew! Don't touch me with that hand!" the brunette yelped, practically tearing himself away from his side and latching on towards an unsuspecting Kenjirou.

"You're ridiculous," Hajime sighed, before doubling over when a boy bumped into him with a gasp.

_"Usong tumingin sa daanan, ano?"_  Eita poked at him in amusement, helping the boy to his feets and dusting him off.  _"Okay ka lang?"_

Hajime would have wanted to cackle at the priceless expressions on both of their boyfriends' faces, looking back and forth between the ragged looking boy and their own immaculate forms.

"Sorry!" the child apologized, peering up at them almost apprehensively before a shout behind them made all of them flinch.

_"Dali! Tayain niyo na siya!"_

"Sorry  _ulit, Kuya!"_  he squeaked, laughter beginning to fill his previously uncertain tone as he started to run away. Hajime and Eita just has the foresight plastered themselves to the side as what looked to be a mini-army of children followed the boy in a clusters of noisy footsteps.

"He should have at least bowed to the both of you!" Tooru's huff as they watched the group of children turn right down a corner made Eita cough.

_"Batang Tondo mag-b'bow sa isang hindi nila kilala?"_ the ashy blonde haired male chortled to himself, shaking his head before addressing the worked up male. "It's different here in the Philippines, Oikawa-kun."

"And you best don't try and attempt to get yourself into a fight," Hajime added, beckoning them to continue walking. "Come on, let's see if we can go visit a nearby market to get some snacks."

_"Hindi natin sila papatikim ng mga kwek-kwek, fishball, balot ganern?"_  Eita questioned, as he came into step beside him.

_"Ganern_  sounds weird when you say it." 

" _Sagutin mo na lang yung tanong ko,"_  Eita pressed, making him raise an eyebrow at him. _"Dali na."_

_"Mamaya na lang, kapag pagabi na. Doon lang nagbubukas sina Manang eh."_

"What are you guys talking about?" Tooru suddenly interrupted, looking at them with a pout. "Don't leave us out of the conversation, oi!"

"We're just talking about where to take you to try out the street foods here, Oikawa-kun," Eita was quick to placate, smiling at the eager gleam on Kenjirou's eyes and Tooru's gasp of excitement.

"Really, Iwa-chan? Even after you've said it's dirty and might be dangerous to our health?"

Eita's smile froze, while the dark haired male shrugged.

"I know a place that's moderately clean."

"But for now," Hajime continued as he ignored the glower shot on the back of his head. "Let's go to Puregold."

 

 

 

• • • 

 

 

 

Puregold is officially on Oikawa's hate list.

"It's so hot!" The brunette whined for the umpteenth time, face shiny with sweat as he furiously fanned himself with a round plastic fan. He was crouching on the weighty metal carts, looking disgruntled with his look looking more like a sad brown mop than it's fluffy cotton like appearance. "Iwa-chan, don't look at me! I'm too ugly right now!"

Said male rolled his eyes, dropping a pack of Clover Bits (he's sure as hell going to bring some of these back to Japan with him) and two packets of Tomi on the cart before taking the cart from Oikawa's sweaty grasp. 

"You're never ugly, Oikawa," Hajime huffed, the humidity of the area settling uncomfortably on his skin as they walked. "At least, when you're not crying."

"So mean!"

Kenjirou and Eita has separated themselves from them with the promise that they'll see each other on Cashier 11 after an hour and a half, leaving them behind with the snacks while they get some ingredients for some Japanese dishes as per Kenjirou's wishes.

_"Kung maging tayo, sa'yo lang ang puso ko,"_  Hajime hummed, ears perking up at the OPM song playing on the speakers scattered throughout the large warehouse.  _"Kailangan ba kitang iwasan, sa twing lalapit may paalam..."_

"You sing, Iwa-chan?" He flinched, before catching Tooru's eager gaze.

"No...?"

"But I just heard you sing!" he exclaimed.

"No you didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Sing for me, Iwa-chan!" The brunette all but vibrated from eagerness in his place, looking at him expectantly that he couldn't help but blush. Tooru had cooed, but still waited for him to sing.

"Can't we just forget all about...oh, fine," Hajime growled when the other male whined aloud, taking a deep breath and ignoring the heat emanating from his reddening cheeks.

_"Diba nga ito ang iyong gusto?"_  he started, baritone voice smoothing over the lyrics,  _"ito’y lilisan na ako..."_

_"Mga gabing ‘di namamalayang oras ay lumilipad..."_  Tooru's wonder-filled face made him redden even more, but he supposed it couldn't to sing one of his favorite songs. They continued to walk down the empty aisle, devoid of people and personnel.   _"Bawat kilig na nadarama, sa tuwing hawak ang iyong kamay..."_

_"Ito’y maling akala, isang malaking sablay,"_  he sang, emotions pouring off of him with ease as Tooru stared at him.  _"Pasensya ka na...sa mga kathang isip kong ito, wari’y dala lang ng pagmamahal sa iyo..._ "

The song was bittersweet in its own way, and for a moment, he was glad that Tooru didn't know Filipino so that he wouldn't realize that Hajime was singing to him a song about letting him go (when they still hadn't confessed to each other and planning to go on different universities). God knows what will happen if Tooru knew.

"That sounds like a sad song, Iwa-chan," Tooru mumbled quietly as he finished, making him huff out a chuckle and stroke a sticky cheek with a calloused hand.

"It is, Tooru."

"What's the title then?" the taller male asked, looking hopefully at him, "I want to know what the song means!"

The dark haired male briefly entertained the idea of giving him the title, before deciding against it. Tooru has to work hard to know the meaning of one of his favorite OPM songs.

"Search it up yourself." And he held up a finger when Tooru looked offended. "And no asking for help. If you do, then I'm not singing to you again."

The taller male pouted, before nodding in agreement. "Sing another song, Iwa-chan!"

_"Simbang gabi na naman,"_ Hajime started, lips quirking into a smile when Tooru blinked in adorable interest. _"Tayo gising na patulog pa lang ang buwan..."_

 

(Tooru takes it back.

Puregold is so not on his hate list.)

 

 

 

• • •

 

 

 

"Do you think this enough?" Kenjirou called out, breaking Eita out of his reverie as he held up two packets of packaged meat.

"Get more, Kenji," he instructed absently, pushing their own cart as his ears remained attuned to the OPM blasting on the speakers around the warehouse.

Is that...IV of Spades?

**_San darating ang mga salita..._ **

_Ah._

His hands picked out two milk cartons, and then four cups of yogurt as an afterthought as he parted his mouth to sing along.

_"Aking sinta, ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo,"_ he sang quietly, the high register  barely fazing him as he picked out some onion leaves, lettuce, and some spices.   _"Sa pagbalik, mananatili na sa piling mo, mundo’y magiging ikaw..."_

His lips quirked at the beautiful instrumental, before he bumped into someone.

A quick glance at the copper colored hair had him blinking in surprise.

"Kenji?"

"You sing?" the younger male asked, a tint of excitement in his serene tone as his eyes peered at him in curiosity. The elder's heart felt too full when he saw how he clutched the fruits in his hands, dumping them on the cart after as he turned his full attention on him.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Eita laughed, asking him another question instead and kissing his forehead when he nodded eagerly with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

And it's not that Eita was boasting his vocal skills nor his vocal range but he sort of missed hearing OPM songs in such a public area. Before he and Hajime separated houses, they used to belt out Tagalog lyrics with such passion that they didn't care if anyone would hear them or if they would be considered tone deaf.

_"Wag mag-alala kung nahihirapan ka..."_

All those hours of singing seemed to have paid off now.

_"Halika na, sumama ka, pagmasdan ang mga tala..."_

And if Kenjirou got so flustered in the process well, that's more than enough for him.

 

 

Suffice to say, grocery shopping became a new favorite thing by both couples from now on.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime and Semi Eita singing OPM songs
> 
> WHAT A CONCEPT
> 
> quick shoutout to @deathofdin for making my heart hurt on her iwaoi edit with kathang isip aaaa

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
